


Making use of the mistletoe

by Hectatess



Series: 2019 Advent Calendar [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Gabriel Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Minor Sabriel non explicit, Mistletoe, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectatess/pseuds/Hectatess
Summary: Only back in the lives of Castiel and the Winchester brothers for less than a day, and Gabriel is already chomping at the bit. What better way to start his new life than helping Sam get rid of some heavy UST, that has been hanging around for over a decade.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, background Sabriel - Relationship
Series: 2019 Advent Calendar [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557082
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Making use of the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/gifts).



> Now we’re getting places! Thanks Gabe. These idjets needed a boot up their asses.  
> Bobby’s ghost

**December 9th**

He’d seen the sappy way Dean had offered his lighter to Cassie, who, equally sappy, had smiled and took it to light the second candle on the advent wreath. He’d seen Samshine roll his pretty eyes up at them. So now, after a night of contemplation, Gabriel made his way to where he sensed the younger Winchester was sleeping. He poofed in, smiling as Sam sat up, not surprised at all. “Hey, Gabe,” the giant smiled and opened up the covers so he could slide under and into those big arms. “Heya Sammoose. I missed these cuddles.” Sam smirked. “I know. Me too. What’s on your mind, Trickster?” Damn that handsome guy knew him too well at times. “Our brothers,” Gabe admitted wryly. “How are they  _ still _ not an item?” 

Sam sighed, defeated. “I don’t know, pumpkin. Maybe we should finally lend them a hand. I had Dean decorate with mistletoe, and somehow they’re  _ never _ under it together. I swear the UST is killing me at times” Gabriel lit up. “There’s  _ mistletoe _ here? Oh hon, we’re going to get them under that, if it is the last thing I do.” Sam’s arms tightened around him. “No. You’re sticking around this time, Gabe. Please don’t make me go through that ever again!” Gabriel felt like nougat inside, all soft and squishy. “Alright, my Samshine. I’ll stop pretend-dying.” Sam relaxed. “Good, ‘cause I’m done with that.” He snuggled down, pulling Gabe along. Not that Gabe minded one bit. It was kinda sexy, getting manhandled by the big lug. With a sigh, he closed his eyes and let sleep take him. 

“Thought angels didn’t sleep.” Gabe hummed and stretched. “Mmmm. Don’t need to, doesn’t mean we can’t.” Sam nodded. “You should talk to Cas about that, enjoying human traits.” Gabe grinned. “Oh, that is fully my intention, Sam-a-lam. Starting with feelings…” Sam shook his head, ran his hand through his tousled locks and made them behave in one stroke. “That is still freaky, Sam. I don’t care what you say,” Gabe groused, but kissed his nose regardless. “I am in dire need of sugar, and coffee. See you in the kitchen, Treebeard.” Sam smiled. “Sure, Pippin.” Gabe winked and flew off, landing neatly in the kitchen, where Cassie was pouring coffee. “Oh! Awesome, Cassiebear! Five scoops and a depression of milk, vanilla if you have any.” Cassie rolled his vessel’s eyes and obliged, getting a fourth mug.

“Aaahhh, thanks, baby brother. Just the thing to wake me up proper.” Cassie scoffed, his blue eyes rolling again. “You don’t sleep, brother,” he rumbled. “Correction, Castiel. I don’t  _ need _ to, but I can definitely do it. And I like doing it too. I could teach you, but the best way to learn, is falling asleep after… oh , nevermind. I forgot. You’re still in denial.” Looking intrigued, Cassie came closer. “Of what?” Semi-casually, Gabe sipped his sweet nectar. “Having actual feelings.” Castiel furtively looked around. “I’m not. I..I feel. A lot… mostly about…” Gabe smirked. “Dean-o?” A curt nod from his bro. “Figured as much,” Gabe mused. “So, have a nice, long roll in the sack with him. You’ll sleep like a baby.” His brother blushed cutely. “I… I’m not sure about his feelings towards me, Gabriel.” Gabriel waggled his eyebrows. “I can help you there. Stand in the gateway to the library at ten. And shave.” 

“Dean-o!” Gabe yodled amicably as he approached the reading Hunter. “You called me over for a reason, didn’t you?” Dean bit his lip. “It’s kind of a surprise for Cas, but… how did you get into eating? Cas told Sam everything tastes like molecules.” Gabe pouted his lips. “Weeeeell… that was easy. Ambrosia. Just a drop. It made everything taste great.” Dean smirked at him. “Everything? Not just the sweet stuff?” Gabe returned his smirk with Trickster interest. “Nope. That began as part of my image as a Trickster, but… eh. I like it.” Dean grinned now. “Awesome. You still have that stuff?” 

Checking his internal clock, and finding it at two to ten, he patted Dean on the shoulder. “Sure thing, bucko. You get Cassie a nice drink, I’ll lace it, he’ll be wowed. Anything to make him enjoy life more. A perfect gift for Christmas, wouldn’t you say?” Dean nodded and dashed towards the kitchen, then just as he returned and stepped under the arch to the library, Castiel stepped up there too. “Ooooh!” Gabe squealed. “Sammykins! Look!” Sam came running, worry sliding off his face as he saw their brothers, inches apart, under the mistletoe. “Oh… oh dear… mistletoe, guys…” he hinted. Cassie looked up, then grinned at Gabe before grabbing Dean’s face with two hands and kissing him square on the mouth. Dean’s eyebrows shot up, but within seconds he melted into it. “Ok, leaving you two to it,” Sam called, dragging Gabe along.


End file.
